Tiger blood
by MoniqueD
Summary: Kate agrees to help Martha out in an emergency situation. Martha shows us her domineering personality while Alexis demonstrates how innocent spontaneity can leave a lasting impression.  The tiger is certainly on the prowl in this light-hearted rom-com.
1. Castle Plague

It couldn't be true. On a Monday, of all days. Detective Kate Beckett hung up the telephone and turned a wide-eyed glare to the empty chair beside her desk. How the hell could the unflappable, unstoppable, rock solid Richard Castle be dropped to his knees by a miserable microscopic thingy, and just what did Martha expect her to do about it? The manipulating old lady had twisted her around her finger all to easily, and as a result, Kate's insides were now tied in nervous knots and her schedule for the day was somewhere in the garbage can. Martha was probably gloating. Kate sighed.; it had to happen sometime, the man was only human, after all. The pen she was playing with began to dance a nervous beat against her jean-clad thigh. Kate Beckett, meet Florence Nightingale. The concept had a certain appeal, but her nursing credentials were sadly lacking. With elbows pinned on the desk, Kate stared philosophically at the silver pen dangling between her fingers. A smile slowly raised the corners of her mouth. How difficult could it be? Her febrile patient in bed, casually undressed….would Castle's colossal ego survive? Kate tossed the pen on the desk and jumped to her feet. Monday was a great day for both of them to call in sick, if only she could escape before Captain Montgomery arrived.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"A body?"

"Good guess Ryan, but this is better."

"Better than a body?"

"Yup. Our illustrious writer is down with a case of the flu, and Martha just conned me into babysitting." The man-giggles and laughter exploded from Esposito and Ryan, right along with the expected sarcastic comments.

"Oh yeah, boss is gonna be queen of the Castle for a day."

"Sweet. It's about time you helped him write a new love scene."

Kate did not appreciate the sly eye contact bouncing between her two male partners, and decided that a quick exit was in order. She grabbed some non-confidential files and stuffed them into her bag. "Are you guys feeling okay these days?"

"I had some bad days last week, but nothing like the plague Castle contracted."

"Oh please, it's probably just a fever."

"So you hope. Yo, Beckett, you want my advice?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she replied, "Hmm, let me think..."

Esposito ignored her and rolled his chair right up to her desk. "You might wanna hold off on the French kissing," he cackled devilishly, and even Kate had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Careful boys, my blackmail ammunition file is getting fatter." Kate crammed the last piece of paper into the overfilled bag and grabbed her jacket. Ryan and Esposito leaned buddy-buddy and all too casually against her desk, their eyes sparkling with glee. _I__'__ll __never __live __this __one __down._

"Remember, boss, if your toy gets too hot to handle, call the fire department, not us."

"You guys have been taking attitude lessons from Castle."

"We learn from the best. Don't take so much paperwork, you'll be way too busy to do it."

"Enough already! Tell the captain I called in sick, ok?" Kate saluted them, "I'll see you tomorrow, assuming of course, that I don't catch the deadly Castle plague." The smiling boys were feeding the birds by the time Kate clipped away, and she thanked the elevator for a timely rescue from any further embarrassment. Still, she cringed at the raucous peel of laughter that burst from the bullpen just as the elevator door slammed shut. To be fair, Kate really couldn't blame her partners for making fun of her soap opera love life, because she'd been doing the same thing for quite some time now.

Detective Beckett paused in the hallway outside Castle's door and leaned against the wall. _What __the __hell __am __I __doing? __This __was __a __bad __idea. _The knots in her stomach had pulled even tighter during the taxi ride and to his building, and now she was furious with herself for accepting this ridiculous job. Martha had overstepped her boundaries on this one. Her knock was answered before she could ponder the situation any further, so she put on her best face and took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. "Hello Kate dear," Martha smiled her widest Broadway smile and leaned forward to peck Kate on the cheek. "Please come in, I really didn't know who else to call on such short notice."

_Why __don't __I __believe __you? _Kate dropped her bag and jacket on a kitchen chair and turned to face Martha. The woman was draped in a form-fitting, ruby-red dress, and her neck was dripping with strands of glittering gold chains. Wow, a living mannequin. "I'm glad you called me Martha; what happened to Rick? What are his symptoms?"

"Well, we were chatting nicely last evening when all of a sudden he got very dizzy and almost collapsed. I helped him to his room, but then I was up half the night listening to his nightmares. He's got a raging fever going right now, the poor darling."

"Nightmares? I've never seen him sick."

"Ture, he is a strapping fellow, but Richard has been under tremendous strain for some time now."

"Trouble with Nikki?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. She's had him running around the city chasing murderers, diffusing bombs and firing guns at homicidal maniacs."

"Martha…"

"And there was the time he almost froze to death, and did I mention he was kidnapped by a serial killer? Such an ambitious routine takes its toll on a writer, don't you think, detective?"

Kate fidgeted nervously and felt very much like a bug pinned under the magnifying glass as she fell victim to Martha's most penetrating stare. "I suppose it's possible that Rick is tired, yes."

"But he just won't quit. I sense a smoldering fire between you and Richard."

"Uh, well, yes, we.…" Kate was at a loss for words, and decided that she had said far too much already. There had to be a way out of this conversational hole. "Is Alexis at school?"

"Yes, and I'll be just a few minutes longer, so please make yourself comfortable."

_How __do __I __get __comfy __sitting __on __a __cactus? _Kate frowned and after a moment of consideration, opted to stay in the relative safety of the kitchen while the energetic matriarch scurried around the loft. Kate was sorting through her files when Martha finally whisked back into the kitchen, and without so much as a hello for a warning, began flinging instructions in every direction. "There's canned soup ready to go, but I suspect the poor boy won't be hungry. If you don't like what's in the cupboards, we have a list of restaurants that deliver. The list is on the fridge. Drugs are on the counter. Richard likes black tea when he's under the weather, and oh, he tends to sleepwalk, so please do watch that he doesn't wander out of the house naked." Martha paused for a breath, "there's a bottle of wine in the fridge for you, dear; don't be shy; it's going to be a long day."

"Thanks, Martha, I suspect it will."

The lithe mother hen nodded, smiled and turned abruptly to breeze up the stairs. Yup, Martha was one of a kind, to be sure. Naked sleepwalking? What other dark secrets was Rick hiding behind that devil-may-care veneer? A long minute later, Martha reappeared with her bags in hand. Kate moved to usher her out, but the old woman lingered near the door and then swiveled around abruptly.

"I had not intended to interfere, but seeing you here has convinced me to selfishly speak my mind, regardless of the consequences."

Hadn't she already done that? Kate said a silent prayer and took a breath. "I'm listening."

"Unrequited love is a tragedy, Kate. I beg you to end Richard's suffering and either love him or set him free."

Kate's breath puffed out in an incredulous rush. "What?"

"His devotion to you is driving him to risk his life."

"That's absurd, Rick makes his own choices."

"Richard cannot make logical choices anymore; he is hopelessly in love with you."

The devastation was absolute, and Kate didn't want to blush, but couldn't halt the blood from rushing into her face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I like you, Kate, but Richard's heart will break if you don't stop playing games. I am his mother, and I cannot bear to see him ripped to pieces again. He's a good man, and he needs a good woman."

"Yes, he is a good man."

"Richard is waiting for you to love him, my dear. Search deep in your heart, find the spark that will light the fire. I'll call you later."

Martha slipped out the door and Kate stood frozen to the floor, her eyes slowly glazing over with disbelief. Was this really happening? Somehow, her legs must have moved, for she found herself perched on one of the high kitchen chairs. "_Unrequited __love __is __a __tragedy._" Wow, so dramatic, Martha must be thinking of Shakespeare. Kate closed her eyes and wished she could push the rewind button to start the day all over again. "_Richard __is __hopelessly __in __love __with __you.__"_ Yes, it was true; she had known it for months. _"__Richard __is __waiting __for __you __to __love __him.__" _Why would Rick wait for a cop with a bag full of issues when he had his pick of women all too eager to fall at his feet? Kate decided that her sanity was at serious risk and it was only 9:00 in the morning. "Richard Castle, you have turned my life upside down!" The answering shout came from the bedroom and was so unexpected that Kate nearly fell off the chair. She crossed to the room in a few quick strides.


	2. Masterpiece

"Castle…" Kate gasped and stood at the threshold to absorb the scene. Rick's contorted features could only hint at the horrors his imagination must be summoning, and his thrashing limbs were rearranging the sheets into a tangled mess. Kate moved slowly to the bedside, uncertain as to how she could help. _What __now? _Rick's frightened yelp prompted action, and Kate decided to use the corner of the sheet to gently wipe away some of the sweat that covered his face and neck. The fever must be raging full speed for him to be having such bad dreams. Kate cried out in shocked surprise a moment later when his hand shot out and captured her wrist in an iron clench. "Castle, let go!" He flopped back on the pillow, still asleep and oblivious to the pain he had caused. Tears pricked Kate's eyes and she was one second from fleeing the room, but something dragged her eyes back to his face.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered.

_Relax __and __breathe. __Inhale, __exhale. __Think. __Rick h__as __helped __me __a __hundred __times __and __now __it__'__s __my __turn. __He__'__s __asleep, __he __has __no __control __over __his __actions._ There was no choice, she would tap into her hidden nurse and make his body comfortable while the nightmare ravaged his mind. Kate continued swabbing until the worst seemed to be over and he was at last resting peacefully. Untangling the bed sheets proved to be the most unsettling task of all, because his state of near nakedness only made her feel vulnerable and voyeuristic at the same time. Kate expected him to wake up with all the not-too subtle jostling, but he continued to snore lightly. Was this a virus, or was it exhaustion, as Martha assumed? Time would tell.

_I __should __leave __him __alone, __but __no,_ Kate sat on the edge of the bed and allowed her eyes to wander and slowly savour his handsome features. Sleep had relaxed the lines on his face, and she noticed the shadow of a beard on his jaw and above that sensually curved upper lip. Thick long lashes rested on pale cheeks, and spikes of bed-messed hair sprayed out against the pillow. Kate closed her eyes. "_Let __me __touch __you __Kate, __let __me __show __you __my __love.__" _Desire simmered deep within her body and quickly grew into a flame that reflected back to her from his deep blue eyes. His gentle hands spread the fire over her body, and while she burned with longing, his cool lips and tongue soothed her skin. Futtering eyelids opened and her bewildered gaze focused on silent lips that had spoken to her soul without uttering a sound. _Incredible__…__impossible, __and __yet__…_she was overcome by an irresistible urge to cradle his head on her breast…._no, n__o, __must __not __do __that__…_ her fingertips skimmed over Rick's exposed flesh, finding smooth skin and lean muscle, a faded scar, a bruise. Kate halted her journey and laid her hand gently over his heart. The next time she explored his splendid body, Rick would be awake to enjoy it. This was the real Richard Castle, the flesh and blood man who filled her soul with his eyes and stole her breath with his smile. She pulled the sheet up around his shoulders and stroked his cheek. "you are a masterpiece."

Kate walked from the bedroom on weak rubber legs and promptly fell into the closest armchair. She squeezed her eyes shut and welcomed the waterfall of sparkling stars that dazzled her vision. There could be no more games and no more doubts; they had to talk today. Today - yes it was still Monday. She frowned in annoyance, because there was something important about today, and an elusive thought kept tugging annoyingly from the far synapses of her brain. A glance at her wristwatch jolted her memory and brought a curse to her lips: she had forgotten all about her lunch date with Josh. Where was her cell phone? Had he called? Should she call him? No, there was no point in calling Josh now. He might be worried about her absence at first, perhaps even disappointed, but his infallible logic would assume that she'd been called away on a case. While he waited, Dr. Josh would simply read a journal article and suck back a healthy lunch, and when his hour was up, dash back to the hospital to fulfill his duty as McDreamy of the cardiac ward. Their non-romance was pathetically laughable, actually, and Kate suddenly wondered how she could have missed so many glaring neon signs that graphically described the relationship: _Dead __End._

With effort, Kate pulled herself up from the deep chair and felt compelled to begin a deliberate snooping exploration of the sophisticated Castle loft. She'd been here many times before, but never alone like this, and it was a guilty pleasure to touch the mysterious treasures that graced his home. Eventually, she breached the room that served as his office and was immediately struck by all the sweet evidence just waiting to be examined - coffee mug, laptop, leather chair, and the ultimate prize, a sweater draped over the printer. Kate pressed it against her face and inhaled his unique scent until she was dizzy. "God Rick, what the hell have you done to me?" Reluctantly, she placed the sweater back over its resting place, and took a look around at the overflowing bookshelves. Ah yes, stories of a certain British spy were shelved neatly on a metal rack alongside his colorful Derek Storm collection. The bright cover of _Stormfall _caught her eye, so Kate pulled it off the shelf and sauntered out of the office with the book clutched in her hand. Somewhere along the journey throught the loft, a measure of sanity filtered back into her brain, and she decided that a phone call back to reality was in order. Ryan answered in one ring, and Kate noticed that her voice sounded very loud and hollow in the stainless steel jungle of the kitchen.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hi Boss, everything is cool here. Montgomery took that bait, so you're in the clear. How's our writer?"

"He's out cold, and it could be any one of us. We go full speed every day like robots, so caught up in work we forget we're just as fragile and vulnerable as every other person on the planet."

"Whoa, hey Beckett, don't get sentimental on me. We catch murderers, remember? Fragile is not in our vocabulary and vulnerable is for wimps. You want me to come over?"

"No, Kevin, thanks for the pep talk, I'm lucky to have you guys."

"Yup, we're your numero uno guys. Take care, boss. Ryan out."

Ryan was probably joking with Esposito right now about her silly fragility speech. Well, vulnerable or not, she needed some down time before her sexy writer boy woke up and discovered that he had a babysitter. Kate grabbed _Stormfall_ and without a second thought promptly buried herself into the soft, embracing cushions of the expensive leather couch. After she settled in, the silence of the room descended on her, and her imagination wandered. _How __nice __it __would __be __to __lie __here __enveloped __in __Rick's __strong __arms, __with __no cares __and __nothing __to __do __but __love __each __other. _She smiled and began to read.


	3. Can you keep a secret?

Kate should have heard the bedroom door open, but she was curled up deep inside a dreamy cloud where the only sound was her own soft breathing. She couldn't even feel the book in her hands anymore, perhaps it had fallen? No matter, she would look for it later, after this wonderful nap. Something touched her face; she brushed it away and snuggled more deeply into the pile of pillows. The unseen thing settled on her lip. Lazily, Kate forced open one eye, but her fuzzy brain was confused as to why she was seeing bare skin. A moment later, both eyes popped wide open when she finally connected the chest to the man. Richard Castle was leaning over her with a perplexed look on his pale face and nothing but smiley-face boxers to cover his hips. He poked her shoulder.

"Kate, are you for real?"

"Last time I looked. Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Hungry. You're beautiful when you sleep; I was admiring your lips."

Thud. The book fell to the floor. She pulled her hair back and shook her head to clear away the cobwebs, but that broad bare chest was still there, hovering above her like a fleshy magnet. "Seriously?"

"Your lips are seriously delicious, yes. I remember them well."

Flustered and shaky, Kate managed to gather her wits and pull herself up from the sofa with the vain hope of breaking the potent spell he was casting. "I'm hungry too, so how about some lunch? Your friendly nurse in training recommends the chicken soup and the hot tea."

"And what does my very own Florence Nightingale have for dessert?"

"Don't push your luck, buddy."

"Actually, suddenly I'm not so sure about this lunch idea…if you're doing the cooking….it might make me sicker…."

"Ha, so that's the thanks I get for dragging my ass out here on a Monday morning to babysit you."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm deeply thankful for the company of you and your shapely ass."

Castle was quickly closing the short distance between them, but her feet were hopelessly stuck to the floor, just as her eyes were glued to his imposing torso. "You are an impossible cad. Give me five minutes and then come and get it."

"Your ass?"

"Wise-ass." Kate tried to look away, "Um, would you mind putting on some clothes? Your smiley shorts are strangely distracting." The sweaty, throbbing pulse in his throat was also quite mesmerizing, and she licked her lips expectantly.

"Actually, I usually sleep naked, so maybe you should call yourself lucky."

_Lucky? _His sleepy, blue-eyed gaze locked on her until she broke the contact and walked shakily towards the kitchen. "Um, yes, well, as a rule, I lunch with clothing on."

"Let's try something new."

"But you're sick, remember?"

"I feel so much better already."

He had followed her to the kitchen, but now hung back, just watching her, a knowing little smile curved on his mouth. Kate ignored him and concentrated on the normally quite simple task of opening a can of soup, but this particular can was behaving so badly she wanted to send it to lock-up for the day. Exasperated, she cursed under her breath and looked up just in time to find Rick giving her chest a great deal of attention. The can opener slipped from her trembling hand. The man had nerve. "Clothes, remember?"

"Hmm, if you insist."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief when he finally sauntered away. While she waited for the microwave to finish its miracle, Kate investigated the bottle of wine that Martha had left for her. The straw coloured liquid looked deliciously tempting, but she decided that keeping sharp faculties was the priority for the rest of the day. She sensed Castle's return. He looked bravely fresh in a white T-shirt and blue lounge pants, but the dark lines under his eyes proved that the virus still had the upper hand. She served out the soup and waited for him at the table. He plopped down into the chair across from her and began noisily slurping down the soup while Kate wolfed down her own lukewarm serving. Rick finished first and sat back with a contended sigh.

"Thank you so much, Kate, chicken soup has never tasted so good."

"You're welcome, I'm happy you're feeling better."

Castle rubbed his eyes and shivered. "Man, that rotten bug hit me hard last night with no warning, and I still feel like I'm trapped in the twilight zone. How long have you been here? What time is it?" His watery blue eyes stared at her across the table.

"Well, let's see, do you want that information in Stardate, moon phases, celestial constellations, or good old Rolex?"

"Stop woman, you're making my head crazy again!"

"Sorry. It's Monday, early afternoon but it feels like I`ve been here forever. What's up with the nightmares?"

"Just one of those burdens, I figure it's my overactive imagination getting revenge."

"Do you remember them?"

He nodded, "Just this morning I was the captain of a spiffy little transport spaceship, and I had to diffuse a bomb that was planted outside on the hull." He tipped his head to the side as he thought out loud, "I remember doing an inspection while clinging precariously to the side of the ship."

A bomb? Kate covered the light bruise on her wrist so he couldn't see it. "Wow, that sounds exciting, I take it that piloting a spaceship is another one of your childhood fantasies?"

"No, the spaceship fantasy came about quite recently."

Kate smiled, "So, was as I in that nightmare? A vengeful bounty hunter, maybe?"

"Well, no, but..."

"No wait, I see myself as Chancellor Beckett, Ruler of the Outer Planets."

Castle laughed, "Ha, delusions of grandeur, but rest assured, you always appear as an angel in my good dreams."

Kate groaned dramatically, "how predictably boring."

"A very naughty angel." His eyebrow arched mischievously as he drank up the last of the tea. "I do hope you've been taking shameless advantage of me in my helpless state."

Kate laughed nervously, "The thought crossed my mind, but then I pictured myself with a fresh case of the flu and shook myself back to sanity." _Did __he __wake __up __when __I __touched __him?_ She picked up the dishes and headed for the sink, "ironically enough, I'll probably get sick anyway." Kate pretended to fuss with the medicine bottles on the counter while she watched Rick stretch and loosen up his long limbs. Lunch had certainly given him a dose of fresh energy, and she couldn't help asking, "Tell me Castle, how did you change so quickly from a feverish, mushy man-thing to a tower of blazing energy?"

He stopped in mid-stretch to peer at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I guess…"

"I have tiger blood."

"Oh no, not you too!"

He chuckled and moved towards her, causing Kate to back up a step. "My darling Kate, what would I do without you? You're my port in a storm, my desert oasis, my candle in the window. I'm going to hug you now." He enveloped her in his arms, and Kate inhaled the salty heat that poured from his body like a musky drug. She craved more, but pushed him away.

"Sorry Kate, I know I'm stinky and need a shower."

"Wouldn't hurt."

"I dare you to come with me."

Castle squeezed her shoulder with one hand and beckoned her with the other, all the while giving her his most devastating smile. She hesitated, then shook her head uncertainly. "I don't think so." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and lumbered off towards the bedroom, but she definitely caught the knowing, salacious smile that he threw over his shoulder. Without thinking, Kate started to follow him, but the shrill trill of her cell phone interrupted the exhilarating vision of pouncing tigers, and she didn't know whether to be grateful or angry with the caller. She hurried back to her bag in the kitchen and pulled out the phone.

"Beckett."

"Hello Kate, how are you coping? How is Richard?"

"Hi Martha, he's up right now taking a shower and we both had a bite for lunch."

"Oh, that's wonderful news. Please stay for dinner tonight, because I'm going to stop at the market for a nice piece of salmon. Do you think Richard will have an appetite?"

_No __doubt __there, _"I should think so. How are the meetings going, Martha?"

"My acting school will soon be a reality."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, and since I feel like celebrating, I'll pick up Richard's favourite Marshmallow Mermaid Pie from Lulu's Bakery."

"Sounds tempting."

"Irresistible. Please give Richard a kiss for me, and I'll see you both in a few hours."

The line clicked dead. Give Rick a kiss? Well hell, why not kiss a tiger? Kate threw the Iphone back into her purse and walked directly into Rick's room, only to be hit by a hot wall of sweaty man-musk. "Whew!" The room smelled decidedly worse than it had a few hours ago. Kate listened and heard the unmistakable gush of the shower from the adjoining washroom, and to her delight, Castle's clear, strong voice belting out "_come __on __baby __light __my __fire.__"_

"Ricky baby, if you get any hotter you'll burn the house down." Happy that he was recovering, Kate figured she'd take a few minutes to tidy up his bedroom while he sang and soaped. Kate first deposited the ultra-soft comforter on the floor, then quickly yanked off the bed sheets and threw them in a corner where he would find them for the next wash. The massive oak storage closet yielded an ample selection of linens, so she chose the set with bold, manly stripes. A sense of urgency propelled Kate to access her energy reserves, and five minutes later she congratulated herself on a surreptitious bedroom rescue mission. She straightened out one last wrinkle in the comforter, and as she did so, froze on the spot with the realization that both water and song had ceased. Oh oh, it was time for a quick exit before Mr. Tiger discovered her prowling around his den. Kate turned….too late…Rick was standing naked by the bed, vigorously towelling his hair. The groan that escaped her lips did not escape his ear, and surprise was reflected in his eyes as he stopped towelling and simply stared at her. Kate stared back. Surreal was an understatement. Kate's keen eye took the time to absorb every detail of his body, from his flexed biceps and glistening skin to the glorious, heart-stopping erection. The eternal moment passed. Rick uttered a reflexive yelp and flapped the towel around in a failed attempt to cover his body. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse with shock.

"What are you doing in here, Kate?"

"I changed the sheets... I heard the water running….I heard singing…I thought I had more time." Kate swallowed and sputtered, still unable to look away, "I wanted to surprise you, I wanted…oh God, so nice… I mean...oh..." with a squeal of raw panic, Kate peeled her eyes from his body and ran from the bedroom as fast as her jelly-filled legs could carry her.


	4. Tiger kiss

Castle shivered and felt the goose bumps rise on his still damp skin. The towel fell to the floor as he attempted to wrap his brain around what had just transpired. A visual sweep identified a fabulously clean room, but unfortunately, the woman responsible for this miracle had bolted like a frightened deer. Why?

"Damn."

Knocked from his trance, Castle stabbed his legs through a clean pair of boxers, shrugged on his black satin robe and dashed out of the room in hot pursuit. Where could she be? "Kate, please don't leave." He peeked into the kitchen; no Kate. "Where are you? I just want to talk." He cruised into the office, no Kate. He paused, _o__f __course, __there __is __one __place __she __might __find __solace __right __now. _Neutral ground. Castle was dizzy and puffing for air by the time he burst into Alexis' room, and when he saw Kate stretched out on the bed he promptly collapsed beside her and drew in a long shuddering breath.

"Did you run a marathon?"

"I'm a bit low on gas, give me a minute."

"I thought you had tiger blood?"

"Even tigers need a rest sometimes."

"I see."

Castle closed his eyes and relaxed, and soon enough the thunderous pounding in his ears was reduced to a strong, healthy thud deep within his chest. _Play __this __carefully, __she's __been __spooked. _"Thank you for cleaning up my man-cave." A mouse-like squeak was the only response. He tried again.

"I must have looked like an ogre to make you flee like that."

This comment served to create a giggle-sob, which was followed by a sigh and a sniffle, and he was optimistic when she nudged his shoulder playfully. Not busted yet. Clothing rustled as she turned towards him and pressed her warm hand on his bare chest. Definitely not busted. Castle deduced that silence was the best option while Kate wiped away tears and gathered her thoughts.

"Your man-cave is nice, but I apologize for invading your privacy."

"Nonsense, feel free to invade my privacy anytime."

"You are a rascal; tell me Rick, why are we so complicated?"

This was exactly the soul-exposing moment he had been waiting for. He kissed away the last tears that had stalled on her chin, and gently cradled her face between his palms. It was the moment of truth. "My sweet Kate, I've waited so long to say this, and I won't wait another minute. I love you, I want you, I need you. I can't make it any less complicated than that." There, he had carved out his heart and offered it on a plate, and now he was truly naked and at her mercy. Kate sighed, and his breath hitched painfully in his throat when she rolled off the bed and stood looking down at him, dark eyes unreadable. Would she stomp on his delicate heart and break it into a million pieces, or would she turn and walk out of his life? No. Her hand was extended in invitation; he grasped it and stood up slowly, terrified at what she would say, and yet yearning to hear the words.

"Please, tell me that again."

Castle almost fainted with relief as he pulled her to him. He wanted to say it a million times, "I love you." He kissed her lips. "I want you." He kissed her silky smooth neck. "I need you. " He kissed her lips again and tasted her warm reply, and a moment later, felt her arms slide inside his robe like hot little snakes. He groaned, and his fever turned up a degree when her wicked lips began to chart a trail of feathery kisses all over his chest. "Masterpiece," was the word she whispered, and her caresses drove him close to the edge of control.

"Kate, are you sure..." this was moving so fast...

"Yes."

Their lips met and there was no time for second thoughts as the flaming kiss instantly engulfed them. Kate's lips were burning into his without mercy so he met her invitation with a bruising, punishing response. She wanted more. Her body was soft and yielding as a rag doll as he pulled her roughly against his hard frame and held her captive while he ravaged her mouth. Kate was strong and her desire urgent, leaving him with no choice but to drag his mouth away to inhale a ragged breath. He pressed her face against his heaving chest, and Kate sighed a jet of hot breath against his bare skin.

"Oh my, you are one tasty ogre."

He willed his heart to start beating again, then lifted her chin to claim her soft mouth once more. With this new kiss, the sense of urgency was replaced by wondrous delight as he explored her sweet treasures in sensual leisure. Low moans flowed between them as the kiss found a life of its own and Kate expertly drained every last ounce of energy from his fever ravaged body. She must have felt him trembling because she pulled away and stroked his face tenderly. He felt paralysed by the dark passion that radiated from her eyes.

"What have you done to me, woman, I can't move."

"Sorry, must be my Amazon warrior blood."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'm thinking Alexis would be grossed out if she found out we were smooching in her room."

"We need to talk, Rick."

"Not now," he whispered, fascinated by her flushed face and full lips, "I want to keep kissing your insanely delicious mouth."

"Hold on Romeo, before you jump in head first, remember that the Kate package comes loaded with complications."

She tried to put space between them, but he caught her around the waist and held on. "Complications don't scare me, Kate. Life is full of complications; they make our story exciting and unpredictable; they shape our lives and drive us to love with all the passion in our hearts."

She sighed and held him close, "You're such a hopeless romantic, Rick."

"We'll sort everything out together, Kate. Trust me."

Kate's warm hands stroked his face. "I trust you with my life, partner."

"I'm going to plant myself on the sofa, will you come down?"

"In a minute."

Her smile was vague, and did little to reassure him. "Please don't be long, Kate, I need you with me." He secured his robe, walked out of the room and navigated to the kitchen to indulge in a cocktail of orange juice and Tylenol. The cool juice felt wonderful, and as he sipped, pangs of guilt surfaced when he realized that their exuberant kisses would likely make Kate ill and have her cursing him in a few days. Castle glanced up at the door to his daughter's room. Despite what he had told Kate, he was exhausted, and their little interlude had actually zapped the last of his strength. He needed more sleep, but more than anything, he wanted Kate to stay with him. Castle sauntered slowly to the sofa and shuffled the pillows around until they formed themselves into a cozy nest, then he eased his aching body into it and felt the viral fatigue drain slowly away as each of his limbs succumbed to their luxurious, leather embrace. His lips still tingled deliciously, and he wondered what Kate was doing upstairs all alone. He knew that on the surface, their relationship seemed terribly complex and tangled, but when he looked below the confusion, the love was there, sparkling like an exquisite diamond. He sensed a feather breeze on his face and inhaled the scent of the woman of his dreams. "Hello beautiful." Castle opened his arms wide in invitation, and Kate squeezed her slim body into his embrace.

"How are you doing, tiger?"

"I hope you don't mind if I call in sick for the rest of the week."

"However will we cope without you?" she teased. "Ryan and Esposito had a good laugh this morning when they found out I was coming over here."

Castle cast a sideways glance and found her smiling. "Did mother convince you to come over?"

"Yup, and I suspect that your lethal dose of tiger blood comes from her side of the family."

"You think?"

"Yes, and speaking of tigers, I forgot to mention that your interfering mother wants me to stay for dinner tonight. Apparently, she plans on cooking up quite a spread."

"Please stay, Kate, it'll be fun."

"Hmm, yes, I could help her cook."

"Yes, and you might learn something in the process."

"More likely I'll teach her a thing or two at the stove."

"Oh no, can see it now, the Castle women messing up my tidy kitchen."

"If that's how you feel about it, we women could just sit and watch the Richard Castle cooking show."

"I'll shut up now." He hugged her to him, basking in the warmth of her body. "Will you be okay stuffed in here like this, we might fall asleep."

"You make a wonderful pillow."

"Alexis and Mother will find us."

"Good."

Kate kissed his cheek, and he chuckled as she squirmed against him, falling deeper into the tight spot and finally settling with her head on his shoulder. Her weight against his body was perfect, and just before he drifted off to sleep, Castle sighed at the delightful tickle of her soft hair on his neck.


	5. Something's fishy

Martha Rogers was dancing a jig in her head. She would have loved to dance with her whole body, but the heavy grocery bag had other ideas and she didn't want to press her luck. Her day had been a grand success, and as a result of today's meetings, the Martha Rogers school of Acting would soon be a physical reality. The diva was in the mood for a celebration. Martha hummed while she unlocked the loft door and hefted the bag onto the floor. The moment the door clicked closed, her sensitive sixth sense prickled to life.

"Hello my darlings, I'm home."

"Hi Gram, shhh."

Alexis hurried down the stairs, her face flushed and painted with a giddy smile. She pointed in the direction of the sofa and stifled a giggle. This time, Martha's sixth sense banged a gong and she was compelled to tiptoe directly to the black leather sofa with Alexis hot on her heels and breathing down her neck. She stopped and leaned over to look.

"Oh my, they must be exhausted, the poor dears."

Alexis let out a deep sigh. "This is seriously sweet."

Martha grinned and pulled a starry-eyed Alexis into the kitchen. "Let's leave them alone for a while longer, shall we? Your father seems to be recovering, but I hope his detective nurse doesn't catch whatever bug he has."

"Love doesn't play by the rules, right Gram?"

"You can say that again, kiddo."

Alexis peered curiously at the shopping bag. "What's all this?"

"It's our dinner, and..." she didn't get to finish, because the muffled sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted their conversation.

"It must be Kate's cell."

Martha wasn't quick enough. Alexis rummaged efficiently through Kate's bag on the kitchen chair, and sure enough, a moment later, triumphantly held up the chiming Iphone. Martha saw the name on the call display, and her heart did the fox trot as she listened to Alexis' side of the conversation:

"Kate's phone."

"No, this is Alexis Castle."

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Castle."

"No, she's busy right now with my dad."

"Josh? Okay, I'll tell her you called."

"No problem, bye."

Martha took a deep breath, hoping to stop her heart from exploding right out of her chest. "What did Josh say when you told him your name?"

"Nothing Do you know the guy, Gram? Is there a problem? You look like you're in shock. Am I in trouble?"

_And __a __child __shall __lead __us __to __the __truth._ It was just so sublimely delicious. Martha embraced a perplexed looking Alexis and planted a kiss on her rosy pink cheek. "Alexis, you must not say a word about that phone call to your father or to Kate, do you understand?"

"Yes Gram." replied Alexis, meekly.

"Good. Now, please put that phone away exactly where you found it."

"Yes Gram."

"You might want to get started on your homework, darling, because you don't want to miss this special dinner tonight. You can help with the cooking if you like."

Alexis nodded, smiled uncertainly and drifted slowly up the stairs. Martha turned her attention to the overflowing cornucopia of goodies destined to become tonight's dinner and began unpacking: fish, rice, green beans, salad fixings, and for dessert, Lulu's famous marshmallow mermaid pie. Martha reached in to pull out her personal prize – a bottle of cold California chardonnay. "Come to mama, you delicious thing you." The screw cap yielded easily and Martha sipped while she pondered the securely wrapped fillet of salmon. How best to serve it? "I must say, you are a splendid specimen, but I haven't a clue as to what to do with you." She turned it this way and that, but inspiration proved elusive. More wine was definitely necessary for such an important decision. Perhaps Kate could offer suggestions? Martha stuffed the enigmatic fish into the fridge and gravitated back towards the sofa where the lovebirds snuggled and murmured sweet nothings in their innocent sleep. Martha smiled and sipped. The all-knowing Universe had smacked them together so many times that it was only a matter of time before they finally stuck, it was destiny; and, she admitted, that well-timed phone call was certainly an added bonus. Martha checked her watch and thought out loud. "Oh good, it's almost time for Temptation Lane, but I still have that troublesome salmon to contend with." She was about to hurry off to the kitchen to refill her glass when she was stopped in her tracks by a sleepy voice.

"Martha, wait a moment." The voice yawned, "salmon is nice with lemon; let's wrap it in foil and bake it."

Martha was startled for a moment, but recovered and replied, "Let's do that, dear Kate."

The end


End file.
